Let It Rain
by Selena Snow
Summary: Life is good. Too good, actually. Selena's a Guardian, children believe in her, and Jack Frost is her boyfriend...what else could one want? If only they knew that a few drops of rain would soon become a storm. Sequel to "Let It Snow."
1. Chapter 1

**Here we are- starting on a whole new journey! I hope y'all will enjoy! ~Selena**

Just over two months had passed by since Selena's induction into the Guardians. In those short two months, her family and some of her friends had come to believe in her, as well as some children.

Selena took her job as Guardian very seriously. Each day, she would fly out and sprinkle droplets of curiosity onto the heads of little children, delighting to herself whenever they would start to ask questions. She knew as much as any child's parents knew that the more a child asked, the more they learned. Many parents became thrilled when their children would ask to learn more, and then would gladly teach them.

Selena's friendships with her fellow Guardians quickly grew. Sandy and Bunnymund loved to visit her whenever they could- her happy mood especially brightened Bunnymund's spirits whenever he'd had a rough day. Tooth stopped by not nearly as often, but whenever she did, she and Selena would sit around and talk for hours together. North had opened up his workshop to Selena as practically her home. He enjoyed her company very much- especially how she would encourage and motivate the yetis under his command. Each day he would find her saying good morning to each individual yeti by name.

And of course, there was Jack Frost...

"Jack~! Stop it!" I squealed, laughing as I ducked behind a chair.

He suddenly appeared above me. "You haven't told me what you want for your birthday yet, though!" he reminded me with a smile.

I groaned before I stood up. "I told you, I don't want anything!" I insisted. I crossed my arms carefully as to not tangle the ribbons that traveled down them. I had kept my ribbons after my ceremony, although whenever Tooth visited, she brought new ones in different colors. She said that it was fun to "mix it up a bit". I currently had on green and white ribbons streaming down from my ballerina bun.

He came around and put his arms around me. "But I have to get you something- every princess deserves a present on her birthday," he told me persistently. I sighed and shook my head. He'd been chasing me around like this for almost an hour, and I had avoided him (I knew some pretty good hiding spots here at the workshop) up until now. He had finally cornered me in the library.

"Jack, really- I'm fine," I laughed. "I really don't need anything- I'm so busy that I probably wouldn't be able to enjoy whatever you got me, anyways," I said with a sigh. I hated feeling like such a rain cloud (pun intended), but it was true. I was working every single day, and he worked all day and sometimes in the night. We hardly saw each other anymore- despite the fact that we both basically lived at the workshop.

He planted a quick kiss on my lips. "I just want you to have a good birthday," he whispered as he pulled away.

I smiled at him. "I know you do," I replied quietly. I heard the grandfather clock in the library ring out loudly. I sighed. It was time for me to go to work.

Jack hugged me to him and gave me another kiss. "Wanna meet up in Burgess at twelve? I promised Jamie that I'd visit him today."

I laughed as I walked toward the revolving wall "And let you freeze my raindrops again? Not a chance," I giggled, before I pressed the button and vanished from Jack's view. I skipped out into the workshop and smiled. The yetis had been given a month-long break after Christmas, but now, it was early February, and they had already gotten back to work. Based on the usual popular demand, they already knew that they would need to make a lot of teddy bears and such. They didn't have to wait around for lists from children to be sent in.

"Hi Marvin! Hi Joey! Hi Steve! Hi Laurence! Hi-" and so and and so forth I went, saying hello to each and every yeti as I did every morning. It had taken me a month to get all of their names down- there were so many! But I felt like they all needed to know that they were appreciated. "Nice job on the dolls there, Kevin!" I called out.

North chuckled as he walked out of his office. "I still cannot believe you do this each and every morning," he said with a smile as he handed me a cup of hot cocoa. We seemed to have developed a routine in my short time of living here- I would say hi to every yeti, and he would hand me a cup of hot cocoa every morning as I passed by his office. It was just a part of every day life now.

I smiled at him and took the cup. "Thank you," I said quietly, taking a sip. "And it's nothing, really. They're all so sweet," I commented, glancing back at all of the hard working yetis.

He laughed out loud this time. "Yes, yes they are. I am glad to see that you are well," he commented randomly.

I gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well in new job, I mean," he explained. "Your tiredness has gone away, yes?"

I nodded my head. "Yup- it went away after a month or so."

"Ah! Good," he exclaimed happily. "Well, I shall let you be on your way. Have good day, Miss Selena," he said as he walked away. I smiled before I continued on.

All of the Guardians still called me Selena. I had learned that everyone had a name before they were a Guardian (except for Sandy). Tooth was Toothiania, Bunnymund was E. Aster Bunnymund, North was Nicholas St. North, and Jack was, well...Jack Frost. My name was never really meant to have a nickname, though (one time one of my friends tried to call me "Sel"...it didn't really catch on), so they simply called me Selena.

They had taken it upon themselves to spread news of me to children. Whenever a child could see them, they would tell them about a person like themselves called Curiosa before they disappeared, leaving a child in wonder. The first month of being a Guardian was rough- one, I was getting used to being eternal (it feels quite different), and two, almost no one believed in me, rendering me weak. As time passed on, children started to believe in me (as well as my family and friends), and the days became easier to manage.

The first little kid who ever saw me was Jamie, actually. Jack had decided to take me with him one day when he was visiting, and Jamie was just the sweetest little boy. He had been so excited to hear that there was a new Guardian, and he had even gone and told all of his friends, who then in turn believed in me.

The feeling of being a Guardian was incredible, and I wouldn't trade it for anything.

I mused over all of this as I sipped on my hot cocoa. My life had changed so much in just over two months...and to think that I would continue to live forever and continue to protect the children of the world...the thought alone was unbelievable.

I set my cup down before I flew up and out of the hole in the ceiling of the workshop. First stop- North Carolina.

* * *

I giggled as I landed down in the parking lot of my school. Classes had already started, and it should be about third period by now. I fluttered into the school and waved to a few little kids who stared at me with wide eyes as I flew past them. I sprinkled a few drops onto their heads, making some of them instantly perk up and ask their teacher questions. I laughed before I flew on.

I flew up the staircase and down the hall. I flew up to my third period classroom and knocked on the door. Someone got up to answer the door, but to my dismay, they couldn't see me. They looked around the open hallway, and I slipped past them.

"Someone must have been playing a joke," I heard them mumble to themselves as they shut the door. I laughed out loud, drawing attention to myself.

My friend Kendall looked up from her work and smiled at me. She winked at me a mouthed 'hey' before she looked back down at her work, acting like she hadn't seen me. Kendall had taken quite a while to believe in me, actually, but once she did, she had freaked out and asked me about all of the Guardians.

I flew overhead my class and dropped rain onto everyone. In less than a second, every single hand in the room had shot up. My teacher blinked. "Alright, who's idea was this? Is this some kind of a joke?" she asked, glancing not-too-casually at the usual troublemakers.

"How do you solve number four?"

"What are we going to learn tomorrow?

"Why-"

The questions just kept coming! I saw Kendall laughing over in her desk at the sudden chaos. She had been the only one that I didn't sprinkle rain on. She winked at me, and I waved goodbye to her before I sneaked out of the classroom. Everyone was so busy that they didn't notice the door open by itself and then close.

And so went on the pattern- I knocked on the door, sneaked inside, caused a little bit of chaos as I visited my friends, and then left. All in all, it was a great morning!

I checked the clock before I headed out of the school. It was just ten minutes till twelve! "Darn it," I muttered. I conjured up a quick water spout below me and zoomed off. I sprinkled drops of curiosity onto the children I would fly over. In less than a few minutes, I was hovering over the town of Burgess. I decided to sprinkle a few more drops, and so I did. But surprise, surprise- they froze.

"Jack, I told you to stop freezing them!" I called out with a huff of annoyance. He flew up from behind a cloud and smirked at me, but I met him with a frown and crossed arms. I had finally learned out to stop blushing each time he smiled at me.

"Come on down- Jamie's waiting for us!" he shouted, before he zoomed away. I shook my head with a laugh before I chased after him.

I zoomed down and hovered above Jamie's house, but Jack was no where in sight. "Jack?" I called, looking around. "Jack? Where'd you go?"

"Aww, miss me?" he teased as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

I snorted. "Hardly," I laughed with a wink. He pressed a quick kiss to my forehead before he let me go. We hovered down and landed on the ground in front of Jamie's front door. "Gosh, I need shoes," I muttered as my feet touched the cold snow.

"Is that a hint for a birthday gift?" he suggested hopefully.

"Nope, just me complaining as usual," I replied sarcastically. I knew what I really wanted- North had gotten me to come out with it and tell him. I missed my ballet shoes, and what I wanted more than anything were white pointe shoes to match my ensemble. But I could never tell Jack that- pointe shoes were expensive, and white ones could be hard to find.

He rolled his eyes, but gave me a wink, before he called up to Jamie. "Jamie! Are you gonna just leave us down here in the snow?"

Jamie's head popped out of his window. "Hi, Jack! Hi, Selena! I'll be down in a second- promise!" he shouted back as he pulled on his hat. He ran outside not a minute later, complete with puffer vest and his usual t-shirt and jeans. He ran up to Jack and gave him a hug. I saw Jack start a little bit before he hugged Jamie back. I couldn't help but smile- Jack made such a good big brother!

"How's it been lately?" Jack asked conversationally.

Jamie shrugged. "Good, I guess. We're gonna have to go back to school soon- too many snow days, and it's almost March," he explained.

Jack smirked. "Well, I'll see if I can't change that, alright?" Jack said with a wink. Jamie jumped up into the air and cheered before he dragged us off to play in the snow with his friends.

"Hi, Jack!"

"Hey, Selena!"

"We heard you guys were visiting today!"

"Where have you been in the world lately?"

A child's natural, unaided curiosity sprang to life as we came onto the scene. I laughed as they surrounded us and asked tons of questions. And for once, I had nothing to do with it!

"Faiwy! Faiwy!" I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw Jamie's little sister, Sophie, running up in a large, pink, winter coat. I laughed and leaned down to give her a hug.

"Hey, Sophie! Have you been a good little girl?" I asked her.

She nodded her head furiously. "I do whadeva Mommy tells me wheneva she tells me," she informed me enthusiastically.

I smiled at her and patted her on the head, making her giggle. "Good job!" I praised her. "Have you lost any teeth lately?" I asked.

She shook her head as a no. "Dis tooth is wiggly, doh," she said, showing me her wiggly tooth. "If it comes out, will da Tooth Faiwy come?" she asked cutely.

I nodded my head. "Yes, she will! I'll make sure that she makes a special delivery just for you, okay?"

"Okay!" she squealed, laughing as she ran off to stand by Jamie's side. I smiled at her and stood back up to my full height.

Tooth was so right- bringing joy to children really was life changing.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was spent in the freezing snow (even though my boyfriend _is _the spirit of winter, I'm still not used to it), playing games and having snowball fights with the kids. I noticed after a while that it was starting to get dark, and that the sun had sunken low in the sky.

"I think it's time we take our leave," I told Jack, nodding toward the sky.

I heard the kids moan and groan. "Do you have to?" Jamie asked as he ran up to us.

I smiled sadly at him. "Yeah, we do. I'll try to visit some other time, okay?"

Jamie nodded diligently. "Okay. And is it really going to be your birthday soon?" he whispered excitedly with a large smile.

I glanced up to give Jack a knowing look, but he was saying goodbye to the other kids. I looked back down at Jamie and sighed in defeat. "Yes, yes it is. Did Jack tell you?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yup. February...23rd, right?"

"24th," I corrected. "You were close, though," I told him as I ruffled his hair. "See you around, Jamie!" I called as I started to float up into the sky.

"Wait!" he shouted, making me float down lower. "What do you want for your birthday?" he asked.

'Jack made him ask this. He's gonna tell Jack. Don't give into that puppy dog look. Don't do it, don't do it- darn it,' I mentally ranted. I sighed, but leaned down close to Jamie's ear as if I was telling him a secret, and really, I was. "I want white pointe shoes. You know, those cool shoes that ballerinas wear? Those," I whispered quietly. I noticed Jack straining to hear what I said in the background, but by the look on his face, he didn't catch what I said.

"Don't tell Jack, okay?" I begged.

"Okay," he agreed.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good!" I nodded. "Well, bye!" I shouted to everyone.

"Bye!" they all shouted back. They waved as I floated away up into the sky. I heard Jack also say goodbye before he flew up to meet me.

"So...you'll tell Jamie, but you won't tell me?" he teased.

"Yup," I answered simply. I smirked when I saw him pout out of the corner of my eye.

"Why won't you tell me?" he asked, blinking his eyes at me innocently.

I smirked at him. "Because I can't tell you unless you catch me," I stated. Before he even knew what had happened, I'd shot off toward the North Pole. He laughed and chased after me. Life was good.

Too bad good things can last for only so long.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack Frost sat on the roof of the workshop. He knew that Selena would be worried about him, as she always did whenever he would randomly disappear...but for some reason, he felt the need to come out here. The moon was full, and as bright as could be. It looked as big and as beautiful as when he first came out of the frozen lake. And just like that night, he could tell that the moon was going to tell him something.

"Man in the Moon..." he sighed, shaking his head. "What is it? Could you please tell me? I know that we haven't talked much before, but-" he stopped short when a light was cast down onto the snow below him. He looked down over the edge of the roof and nearly fell over. It was a shadow of Selena cast onto the beautiful snow. He hopped down and stood next to it, staring down at it curiously.

"What do you mean?" he asked quietly, looking up questioningly at the moon. The image was swept away, and Jack could almost hear a voice saying "You shall find out soon". He sighed and gazed up at the moon again, but nodded his head.

Looks like he just had to wait...again. Hopefully it wouldn't be for another three hundred years.

* * *

I lied in my bed and stared out the window at the snow as it drifted down oh so carefully. My bed was a large circular cushion nestled into an alcove, and all around one side were windows. North said that it had once been planned for someone else, but that they had never been able to use it.

I sat up in bed and leaned against the cold glass with a sigh. I stared around the rest of my bedroom. It had a dressing area for getting ready, equipped with plenty of things to get my long hair up and out of my face. There was also a mirror wall, complete with a ballet bar that one of the yetis, Marvin, had been so kind to make for me. With a simple white rug over the rustic wooden floors to complete it, it was a rather simple room. But I loved it.

I got up and walked over to my vanity in the dressing area. I ran my hand over all of my ribbons, feeling the smooth fabric of them. I would have to find a place to put the millions of ribbons that I would soon have, thanks to Tooth. I took down my ballerina bun, along with the millions of bobbi pens. I brushed through my long, white hair and stared into the mirror. I sighed. Things aren't supposed to be this perfect- even I know that.

Life isn't just a level plain- it's a rugged mountain range, filled with many struggles that we'll have to overcome. And I'd been through plenty. But I knew that I'd have more to climb. I still had plenty more years to live- especially now.

So why did everything just seem to level out in the past two months?

I didn't want to sound like I was complaining- it was nice to have a break from the crazy cycle that life can get into. But I knew better- I was realistic. It wasn't going to be level forever.

I walked over to my bed again and sat down on it. I was surprised when I looked out the window, expecting to see nothing but snow, and instead saw Jack next to a picture in the snow. The more I looked at it, the more that I started to recognize that it was me. He looked up at the moon and said something. The image was cast away. Jack sighed but nodded, and looked up at the moon again before he headed inside.

I had a puzzled expression on my face. Why did the Man in the Moon show Jack a picture of me?

I tried to shrug it off as I lied down in bed, but for some reason, I couldn't. It was for a reason...one so important that the Man in the Moon couldn't fully explain it yet to Jack...but what could be so important as to not tell him?

'If only Sandy were here to knock me out,' I thought with a small laugh. It wasn't until an hour later that my mind had finally slowed down enough for me to go to sleep.

* * *

The next day was the same as usual- get up, say good morning to all of the yetis, get a cup of hot cocoa from North, and go out and spread curiosity to the world- you know, the same as every day. The entire day, I kept thinking about Jack and the shadow from the moon. Especially Jack.

Jack had seemed to avoid me today. Maybe not intentionally, but he did. I didn't see him in the morning, I didn't run into him during the day, and when I came back at night, well...

"He is gone tonight, Selena," North explained. "It is not unusual. Why do you worry about him?" he questioned.

I shrugged bashfully. "I don't know," I mumbled. "I haven't seen him all day."

North leaned forward and put his large hand over mine. "Do not worry, Selena. While Jack might be a bit...far, at times..." he said, making me giggle, "he is always here," he said, pointing to my heart.

"That's not cliche at all," I muttered sarcastically, pulling my hand away and slouching in my chair.

North got up and came around to me. "But it true, is not it?" he asked with a grin. I nodded, event though I didn't want to. "Then you see? Problem solved," he said, as if he had just solved every single problem in the world. I giggled at him, and he chuckled at himself. "Now come here," he invited, opening his arms. I got up and let him envelope me in a fatherly hug. "Do not worry, Selena- Jack always come through," he promised.

I nodded my head. He pulled away and held me out at arm's length by my shoulders. "Now..." he started with a twinkle in his eye. "What was it that you wanted again for your birthday?" he asked playfully.

I gave him a look. "A unicorn- that's what I want," I answered sarcastically.

"We can do that," he replied quickly, a mischievous tone in his voice.

I backed away from him and fell down into my chair dramatically. "Why does everyone care so much?" I grumbled.

He chuckled. "Because we care," he said simply. "We are family. Family cares."

"Sometimes a bit too much," I added on.

He frowned at me as he sat down in his chair. "Why do you not want anything for birthday?" he questioned as he stroked his beard thoughtfully.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's not that I don't want something- it's just that I don't want to ask for something. I've done plenty in the past few months as it is- I feel like I owe you guys now," I tried, but failed, to explain.

He stared me down for a moment. "You still think of your death," he analyzed accurately.

I flinched. "A bit," I muttered under my breath.

He sighed. "Selena, we are over that now- you are Guardian! Do not blame on yourself that which you could not help," he advised wisely. "Do let us get you gift for your birthday," he pleaded.

I hesitated. "I...maybe," I agreed.

"Good!" he shouted happily, rushing out of his chair and over to a large piece of ice that was shaped like a piece of paper. "Now what is on list, hm?" he asked with that little twinkle that said "I'm up to no good" in his eyes.

I blinked at him. "Uh...well, the white pointe shoes, for one thing," I mentioned. "But don't put that down!" I added quickly as he raised a chisel to the ice paper. "They're hard to find, way too expensive, and they have to be fitted very specifically to my feet," I explained.

But to my dismay, he chiseled 'white pointe shoes' into the ice perfectly. "What else on list?" he asked, urging me to continue.

I sighed. There was absolutely no winning with this guy. "Um...some more ribbons from Tooth, I guess?" I suggested. He nodded and chiseled it into the ice. He made a motion to keep going.

"Just curious, is every Guardian getting me a gift?" I asked.

He turned around to me in surprise. "But of course! Birthdays are most important day of year! Except for Christmas- but don't tell Bunny that," he whispered. I giggled. He was so silly! He smiled at me and turned back around to his ice paper. He made a circling motion with his hand, telling me to continue.

"Um...well, from Bunny, I think I'd want one of those little eggs he has," I said shyly.

"Painted or unpainted?" he asked.

"Painted," I clarified. "Just make sure that they still have the feet on it- they're so adorable just waddling around with their little feet!" I rambled, making North chuckle.

"Go on," he laughed.

"And...let's see...from Sandy...hmm," I hummed. "How about an hour glass that tells time with that gold sand in it?" I suggested.

North paused and turned to me. "Why a watch?" he inquired.

I shrugged. "I lose track of time a lot. And I love the gold sand he uses- it's...I can't even describe it," I sighed in wonder, shaking my head at myself.

"Sandy has that effect on children," North commented with a chuckle. "Now what do you want from me?" he asked as he chiseled my last item into the ice.

"From you?" I repeated, eyes wide.

"Yes, from me. You never said what you wanted to make up for all those years," he exclaimed joyfully, standing up in excitement.

I stuttered. I had totally forgotten about that. "Uhm...I don't know what I want from you," I admitted sheepishly. It was odd to me that he was outright telling me to tell him what I wanted from him.

"Anything! Anything at all!" he exclaimed, motioning to up in the sky with his hands.

I thought about it for a moment. "The pointe shoes," I decided. "I'm sure that the yetis could make them," I mentioned.

He gave me a curious look. "But don't you want that as gift from Jack?" he questioned.

I shook my head. "No, I don't. He's been bugging me about what I want for a while now, and I don't want him to have to get me anything," I explained, unconsciously putting my hand around my snowflake necklace.

North chuckled at me. "And to think that when you first came in here, you were worried about him not loving you anymore," he said.

I blushed. "Sorry- I'm pretty sure that most teenage girls are weird like that."

"You are not weird," he commented. I gave him a sarcastic look. "Maybe just a bit," he said, pinching his fingers like he held a tiny grain of sand. I laughed at him and stood up from my chair. "Wait! What do you want from Jack?" he called out to me.

A sudden idea occurred in my head. It was a silly, sarcastic idea, but I knew that North would know that I was joking...or at least...I would hope he would.

"A ring," I said with absolute certainty.

"A ring?" he repeated.

"A ring."

"What kind of ring?"

"Just a ring."

"Just a ring?"

"Yes."

"...okay then," he agreed reluctantly, chiseling the word "ring" into the ice paper. I giggled to myself before I left his office. If only I knew how much chaos that ring would cause.

* * *

"A ring? That's it? That's all she said?" Jack asked, begging for clarification.

North tried his hardest not to laugh at the teenage boy. North knew that Selena had only been kidding...but who was he to say so to Jack? "Just a ring," he clarified with a straight face. He walked out of Jack's view and let himself smile for just a second.

Jack stared at the icy list. Everything was pretty practical- okay, except for the little Easter egg thing- but a ring? What did she mean by that?

"You know, people hint what their heart truly wishes without knowing it," North mentioned casually as he stood next to Jack, staring at the list.

Jack looked up at him. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Selena might have been saying that she wanted something with her always to know that you love her...especially after today," he commented.

Jack winced, almost as if he had been punched in the stomach. "You heard about that?"

North nodded. "Avoiding her is no good in any situation- and she was not even sure why you avoid her," he said, this time a bit more seriously.

Jack sighed. "The Man in the Moon showed me an image of Selena last night outside. The thing was, that was it. I don't know why he did," he explained, gazing out the window longingly.

North nodded, putting his hand firmly on Jack's shoulder. "Manny is mysterious. Give him time, and he will tell you," he advised. "But for now," he continued, walking over to the window, "it is new day, and I am sure that Selena would like it if you gave her morning cocoa instead of me, yes?" he suggested, handing a cup of hot cocoa to Jack.

Jack took it, gave North a grateful smile, and headed out the door.

* * *

I tied my hair up into a pony tail and ran ribbons down from my hair to my hands, as I did every morning. I looked into the mirror and sighed when my eyes landed on my snowflake necklace. Maybe he wouldn't avoid me today.

A knock sounded at my door. I blinked. No one ever knocked on my door. I walked over to it and cautiously opened the door, jumping a bit when I saw Jack peering through.

"I'll take that as you missed me?" he said with a laugh.

"Oh, sorry, you just surprised me!" I stuttered. "Come on it," I invited, opening up the door all the way. He walked in slowly and took a brief survey of the room. I noticed his eyes lingering on the ballet bar. He must have known something about the pointe shoes. And somehow I just knew that it was North's fault.

"Nice place you got here," he commented casually. "Oh! And I brought you your cocoa," he said, handing the mug to me.

"Thanks," I said quickly, taking it and sipping it. An awkward silence overcame us. He wandered over to my bed and sat down on it. He looked up at me expectantly. I walked over and sat down next to him, crossing my feet under myself.

...

"I'm sorry!" we both shouted at once.

I looked at him with a confused expression. "What are you sorry about?" I asked.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you yesterday. What are you sorry about?" he returned.

"For being awful and.." I mumbled off.

He smirked at me. "I'm sorry, what was that?" he teased. I looked down, but he instantly made me look back up at him with his hand under my chin. "Selena, what's wrong?" he whispered softly. "You can tell me- you know you can."

I took in a shaky breath. "I'm just...I'm sorry for being a terrible girlfriend, and for doubting you when you don't talk to me for just one day, and for not telling you what I want for my birthday, because I really don't want anything from you because I've already put you through enough, and-"

"Woah, slow down," he laughed softly. "One- you are not a terrible person," he stated clearly.

"Yes I am-"

"No you're not," he reiterated firmly. "Look at me," he said gently, making me look back up at him. "You are a wonderful girlfriend and a wonderful person. Who else can make Bunny smile, or talk with Tooth for hours on end? Who else is giving children another person to believe in? And who else says hi to each yeti each morning?" he reminded me with a smile.

I smiled a bit. "No one."

"No one except you," he stated with a large smile. "And who else could I love with all of my heart?" he asked softly. "No one else but you. I'm not mad at you for not telling me what you want," he said with a laugh.

"Cause North told you anyways, didn't he?" I interjected with a small smile.

Jack gave me a lopsided grin. Gosh, that was such a cute grin. "Maybe..." he trailed off, closing in the space between us.

"Ah, ah, ah," I stopped him with a finger on his lips. It reminded me so much of when he first tried to kiss me...more like the first three times he tried to kiss me. "I have a strict, no-kiss rule for one day after you don't talk to me," I teased.

He huffed and took my hand gently and kissed it. "You drive me insane," he mumbled to himself with a small laugh.

I got up from my bed and walked away. "I try," I said with a wink. And with that, I walked out of the room with a giggle.

Off to spread more curiosity!

**Yes, chapters will be much longer in this story! Y'all deserve more than my minimum of 1,200 words, so I hope you guys enjoyed this.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bunnymund huffed as he took a quick break on a rock. Today was just one of those days. Easter would be coming in a few months, and he was making sure that there were twice the amount of eggs as usual. He wanted to make up for last year, but it wasn't an easy task.

And also, Bunny marked, along with it being almost two months until Easter, it will have also been two months since he first met Sophie. Ah, that little ankle biter. She was the cutest little girl he had ever met, even from back when he was the human known as Edward Aster Bunnymund.

He sighed as he set his head in his paws. Life had become so monotonous lately.

As if the Man in the Moon was shining down on his today, it started to drizzle. But not any kind of drizzle...Bunnymund recognized it as something else.

"Bunny!" Selena called out cheerfully as she descended from the clouds. "What's wrong?" she asked sympathetically, sitting down on the large rock beside him. Her worried expression somehow lifted Bunny's spirits. At least someone cared for him.

"It's jus' been one of those days..." he brushed off softly with a sigh. He stared blankly down at the grass as he folded his paws together in his lap. He felt one of Selena's petite hands rest over his paws.

"Do you miss Sophie again?" she asked knowingly. He nodded numbly. "I saw her the other day," she mentioned with a small smile.

His large ears perked up. "How is she?" he questioned quietly.

Selena snorted softly to herself. "She still has trouble with her t's and her r's," she told him, making him chuckle. "And she has a wiggly tooth- I promised her to make Tooth make a special delivery for her."

Bunny nodded, but hesitated. "Did she...did she...um...mention? Me?" he asked curiously.

Selena shook her head and looked out over the Warren. "No...I bet she misses you, though," she replied.

He snorted and stood up. "Why would someone eva miss me? I mean...look at me- I'm a giant bunny. I prob'ly scared the lil girl half ta death," he mumbled.

Selena flew up to his face. "Now don't you tell yourself that, Mister- from what I've heard, you held her in your lap right here in this Warren. You showed her around, and she loved it. And also, you were apparently the only Guardian that she said goodbye to," she reminded him.

Bunnymund's eyes softened at the mention of when he first met her...and when she said goodbye. He could still hear her cute, little voice saying "Bye bye, Bunny." It was a sound that he replayed in his mind over and over, haunting him. What if something happened to her while he was gone? And he wasn't there to protect her?

"I'm an awful Guardian," he concluded with a pitying laugh. "I mean, look at me! I finally have a lil girl that I act'lly know- that I love more than anything- an' I jus' left her..." he finished sorrowfully, shaking his head at himself.

There was a moment of silence before Selena started laughing. _Laughing. _Why was she laughing?

"Left her? Not at all!" she exclaimed. "Tell me, who do you think about when you're preparing all of your eggs?" she asked. "Who do you think about whenever you're painting an egg by hand? Who are you painting it for?" she pointed out, glancing purposefully over at an egg and a paintbrush. They sat all by themselves at the foot of the rock that he had been sitting on.

He sighed. She was right. He had been painting that egg for Sophie. "It's...It's more than that, Selena," he said softly, shaking his head again. "It's not the first time I've lef' someone."

She sat down on the rock again and patted the spot next to her. "Tell me about it, then."

He sighed, but complied with her request. He looked down at his paws. He could almost still remembered what they looked like when they used to be hands. Human hands.

"It was...quite some time ago," he said with a self-scorning laugh. "I had a family...friends...plenty of them, act'lly," he said offhandedly with a sigh. "And I had a lil girl." At this, Selena looked up at him.

"She had blonde hair, and the cutest lil green eyes you've eva seen," he told her. She could tell by the tone in his voice that he was remembering her.

"Just like Sophie," she whispered quietly as she connected the dots.

"Jus' like Sophie," he confirmed quietly. "I neva got to help her grow up. Neva saw her first steps...neva was there for her. I was dead, an' no one believed in me at tha' time. I lef' her, her motha, and all my friends and family. And now..." he trailed off, "I've lef' her again." He shook his head at himself. He had been such a failure as a father.

"So that's why..." she trailed off.

He nodded slowly. "That's why I love lil Sophie so much," he whispered.

Selena gave him a pitying look. And he almost didn't want it. Almost. She scooted closer to him and put her arms around him in comfort, disregarding the fact that he dwarfed her tiny figure. He put his arms around her in return, staring down at the grass with glassy eyes.

"Bunny, you couldn't help what happened," she murmured. "I can't help what happened to me, either. My friends and family are going to die eventually. And so will Sophie," she reminded him softly. She pulled back and stared up into his eyes. "Don't avoid her while she's here- I bet she misses you a lot."

He stared down at the grass. "But...how can I be around her, knowing tha' she'll leave me one day?" he asked.

Selena sighed. "Well...that's something that I'm trying to figure out myself, right now," she said with a sad smile. He looked up at her. "I guess we'll just figure it out together, right?" she asked.

Bunny allowed a small smile to come onto his face. "Righ'." They sat in silence for a while, watching eggs go along on their way. Bunny looked down at the egg next to his foot. He had been painting it for Sophie. Selena followed his gaze.

"You know...I bet Sophie wouldn't mind getting an early Easter egg," she hinted with a small smile.

Bunnymund snorted to himself. "I'm not even done," he replied, taking the egg up in his paw.

Selena leaned over to look at the egg. "It's pretty much painted. Just a little more on the side," she commented. She glanced up at him, and she saw a battle waging in his eyes. She knew that he knew that she was right. He was just too scared to go see Sophie.

"Don't tell me that you're _scared _to go see Sophie," she said in a teasing voice.

He stuttered. "W-What? No, not me," he said, standing up boldly.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Then what are you waiting for? Paint the rest of that egg and get going!" she commanded.

"W-Wait," he stuttered, suddenly looking scared again. "You're not comin' with me?" he asked.

She giggled. "Nope- time to face your fears on your own. And I saw her just a few days ago!" she waved off. "Have fun!" she called out as she floated away.

"Selena!" he whined loudly. "I'll get you back for this!"

She giggled and just flew away with a mock salute.

* * *

I soared through the skies with a large smile on my face. I loved being able to cheer Bunny up- I'd had the feeling that he'd be a bit down today for some reason. I guess now I knew why.

It kind of made me put things into perspective, really. What would I do when my family and friends had died? How would I move on? I'd keep living, and they'd all be gone. The thought made me halt.

'Don't go there, Selena- just take your own advice. Enjoy the time with them that you have,' I reminded myself. I suddenly smiled to myself. I had the feeling that Bunny had been a great father, regardless of how short of a time he'd been one. Jack had talked all about how Bunny had gone "soft" around Sophie, and how he thought it was hilarious. I could remember clearly slapping him on the arm and telling him that it was cute. Good memories.

I frowned when I saw that I was approaching a large thunderstorm. I could hear the thunder booming in my ears, and the lightening seemed brighter than ever before. I tried to go around it, but screeched when a bolt of lightening struck not a hundred feet away from me.

Oddly enough, though, I felt drawn to it. I slowly floated toward the place where the lightening had just been. I could still feel the electricity flowing through the air. I could feel it mixing with the water spout that floated me high above the clouds. I felt a new kind of energy flow through me. I could feel myself unconsciously conjuring up something in my hand.

And before I knew it, a lightening bolt flew out of my hand.

It startled me out of my daze. I blinked before my eyes widened. That was definitely **not **the usual few drops of water. I zoomed down to where the lightening was struck and gasped.

It had struck right next to Jamie's house.

I looked down into the windows and saw Sophie whimpering as she cuddled up into Bunny's lap. Bunny held her protectively in his arms, shielding her from the raging storm outside. Jamie sat next to Bunny, looking just as scared as his sister. I knocked on the glass, and Jamie ran over and opened the window.

"Selena! What are you doing out in the storm?" he asked worriedly, tugging me inside quickly.

"I-I don't know," I stuttered. I was still in shock from what had happened. "I tried to go around it, but I couldn't," I explained.

Bunny looked up at me with a sympathetic half-smile before he looked back down at Sophie. She was cuddled deep into his fur, shaking in fear. "Bunny..." she whimpered. "I'm scawed..."

I frowned. It was my fault that she was scared. And here I was, supposing to be a Guardian who brings happiness and curiosity.

"I know, lil Soph, I know," he murmured, holding her closer to him. She buried herself in him and covered her head with her arms. I crouched down next to them and stroked her hair.

"Sophie, sweetie, are you okay?" I asked softly.

She peered out to look at me. "I'm scawed, Faiwy," she answered quietly. "Stowm scawy," she added on before she buried herself again.

I sighed as I slouched where I sat. "I'm sorry, Bunny. It's my fault," I mumbled sadly.

He gave me a curious look. "Whaddya mean, Selena?" he questioned.

I took in a deep breath. "I tried to go around the storm, but it mixed with the water spout that let's me fly. All of the sudden, a lightening bolt came out of my hands instead of water," I explained as I shook my head. "I don't know what happened."

He put a paw on my hand in comfort. "Go talk ta North about it- I'm sure he'll know what ta do," he instructed. I nodded my head nervously before I flew out of the room in a beeline to the North Pole.

* * *

When I arrived about ten minutes later, I was surprised to see Tooth there. She was talking animatedly to North about something. Her little fairies saw me and squeaked their hello to me. She looked over and flew up to me.

"Selena! How are you?" she asked as she gave me a hug.

I gave her a half-smile. "Not so good, actually. That's why I came back from the field early," I explained.

She frowned worriedly. "Do you wanna talk about it? I have time- for once," she joked, making me smile a bit.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Sure, why not?" As I led us away from North, and we both sent him apologetic smiles for leaving so soon.

He just chuckled, "Go on, have girl talk without me."

We went to my room and I shut the door behind us before we sat down on my bed. We sat in silence for a while, and then Tooth randomly smiled at me. "I got you some new ribbons," she told me, bringing out beautiful blue and light pink ribbons.

I smiled as she put them into my hand. They felt soft like satin. "Thanks," I said quickly, setting them to the side.

She peered at me inquisitively. "You're being awfully quiet," she noted. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

I sighed. "I just...something really weird just happened..." I then proceeded to tell her what all had happened. She nodded every now and then and hummed in response to what I said as I relayed the story of the storm.

"So basically, your powers went out of control and you have no clue why?" she summed up.

"Yup," I sighed. "It was the strangest thing- I just felt like I should go near the storm, like it'd be okay, but then it all went wrong," I said, shaking my head.

She patted my hand with hers comfortingly. "Don't worry- you're new at this. I'm sure that Jack caused a few interesting snow storms when he first became who he is," she laughed, making me crack a smile. "I don't know what it's like having power over an element, or however you'd put it, but you're new at this- it might take some time to get used to," she convinced me.

I smiled at her. "Maybe you're right...thanks, Tooth," I said, hugging her.

She giggled. "Anytime! So, what's been happening lately?"

We must have talked for hours. Looking back, I'm not even really sure what we talked about because we talked about so many different subjects. I know that we talked about all of the Guardians, and about me and Jack's relationship, and she told me about other magical creatures, but those are the only specific topics that I can remember.

After she left, I laid in bed that night, my mind totally off the lightening-incident.


	4. Chapter 4

Life moved on after the shortly dubbed "lightning-incident". I told Jack about it, and he said that though he hadn't experienced something exactly like what I had described, he'd had some trouble controlling how much snow and ice he put out at first. I made it a point now to avoid thunderstorms whenever I could, even though I didn't run into them very often.

Currently, I was in Russia.

"Редкости! Редкости!" little kids shouted as I flew overhead. I giggled and waved to them all as I sprinkled some curiosity over them.

The cycle went on as usual- but I wanted to do something different. Something fun. I hadn't had a day off in a while, so why not now? And who better to call for fun than the Guardian of Fun?

* * *

"So...is it okay for me to have a day off?" I asked with pleading puppy dog eyes.

North looked at me analytically as he stroked his beard. "Hm...yes," he agreed. "But- stay out of trouble," he added on.

I mocked saluted at him. "Yes sir!" I said with a laugh before I flew out of the office. I could almost see North shaking is head at me. He knew that I wouldn't follow his last words of advice.

I ran through the workshop and quickly found my way to my room. I stepped inside, grabbed my hairbrush off of my dresser, and-

Suddenly I was hanging upside down.

I let out a startled gasp and looked up. A rope tied around my waist from the ceiling and held me there hanging. I looked around and saw Jack coming out of the shadows of my bedroom.

"Whaddya know, I was just looking for you," I drawled sarcastically.

He smirked at me. "Whaddya know, same here," he said, imitating my voice. Out of no where, he pulled out a ring size measurer. He slipped a five on my ring finger and smiled. "Knew it," he said to himself. He put the measurer away and whistled merrily as he strolled out of the room.

I stared after him, bewildered. What just happened? "Jack!" I yelled.

He poked his head back through my open door and winked at me before he slipped away again.

I waited a moment. I could almost hear him lingering out by the door to see if I would say anything. "Jack, I officially hate you!" I shouted, crossing my arms comically.

Just like I thought, he peeked back in. "No you don't," he stated and then, once more, slipped away.

"Ugh!" I groaned. "JACKSON OVERLAND FROST!"

He popped in once more. "Yeeees?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I can extend that one day no-kiss rule, you know," I threatened seriously.

He just smirked even more at me. "No you can't." He walked up to right in front of me.

I frowned at him. Now I was actually starting to get a bit frustrated. "What do you mean-"

"You can't extend it- not when I have you right where I want you," he finished in a whisper. He came forward and softly planted his lips on mine.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I was thinking 'Spiderman kiss!', but all of that melted away into the kiss.

My mind felt fuzzy, and I couldn't think straight. I could feel his cool hand softly caressing my face. I could feel his lips melded perfectly against mine. I could feel him smiling into the kiss, and I soon found myself smiling with him.

He unlocked our lips and smiled at me. A true smile. Not one of his heart melting smirks, or his hesitant half-smile, or even his adorable lopsided grin. It was a genuine smile. And I couldn't help but kiss him again.

I separated my lips from his after a few moments of bliss. "Do you think you could let your darling girlfriend down now?" I asked him sweetly, batting my eyelashes at him.

He chuckled at me. "Whatever you say, Princess." He floated up and quickly undid the knot. And unintentionally making me suddenly falling onto my head.

I groaned and held my head in my hand. "Once again making me hate you, Jack," I grumbled. He winced and leaned down to pull me up into his arms.

"Sorry," he whispered apologetically as he walked me over to my bed. He laid me down on it softly. I groaned again. Wood floors and falling on your head- not good.

"Do you need something?" he asked softly as he sat down beside me.

I looked up at him out of the corner of my eye. "An ice pack or some pain medicine would be lovely," I laughed dryly.

He gave me a half smile and pulled a snowball out from behind his back. "Would this do the trick?" he laughed bashfully.

I smiled at him and took the snowball, pressing it against the side of my head. "Thanks," I laughed.

"I guess this wouldn't be one of those instances when I kiss the spot you got hurt, huh?" he asked with a playful glint in his eyes.

I laughed again at his little joke. I could tell that he was trying to get my mind off of my head. (Wow, that sounded weird.) I smiled at him before I acted like I was considering what he said for a moment. "No, not really. You can kiss me on my lips instead, if that'll make you feel better," I giggled.

He smiled at me again and took me up on my offer, pressing a quick kiss to my lips. "I think I like kissing you when you're not upside down," he whispered as he pulled away.

I laughed and slapped him on the arm playfully. "It was your idea to do a Spiderman kiss- not mine," I reminded him. He shrugged and gave me a half smile. "So what was with the whole ring-sizer anyways?" I asked curiously.

"I needed to get your ring size," he stated simply, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

I laughed at him. "And you didn't think about just asking me? My ring size is five," I giggled.

He just rolled his eyes at me. "Oh, shut up," he laughed, reaching over to tickle attack me. I squealed and laughed as I rushed up off my bed. I ran over into the corner, but he just chased me, tickling me whenever he got the chance.

"EE! Jack! Stop!" I laughed as I ran out of my room. I soon took flight and flew through the workshop, zooming in between yetis here and there, doing anything to get away from Jack.

I felt a snowball pelt my back, making me gasp sharply. I threw back some rain at him and laughed as I watched it froze on him instantly, locking him in a thin ice case. 'That'll hold him for a few seconds,' I grinned to myself.

"Selena!" I heard him shout. I giggled and flew even faster. I zig-zagged through a few more places before I saw a large door in front of me. Curious (as always), I burst through the doors. I saw a few yetis look up at me, startled.

"Sorry, guys- just wondering what was in here," I said sheepishly. They all made a noise that sounded like "okay". I smiled at them and floated around the icy cave that I had stumbled upon.

There looked like some sort of train-railing system almost on the ice floor. I could see that the cave led out to a tunnel that looked like it never ended. I could see that some reindeer were being led away, probably to a feeding stall. Some of the other reindeer were getting their hoofs cleaned or replaced. I watched as one reindeer kicked a yeti in the face for trying to pry off its hoof. I laughed and looked around, my eyes falling on two _very_ large doors.

I blinked. Oh my gosh.

A sleigh. A giant sleigh, at that. And it was red with gold detailing. I blinked at it, hardly feeling an arm wrap around my waist from beside me.

"You know they say that curiosity killed the cat?"

I jumped a bit, but then internally smiled when I saw that it was Jack. "Well then I guess it's a good thing that I'm not a cat," I commented plainly. "Is that-"

"The famous sleigh? Yup," Jack answered with a grin.

"Wow..." I breathed.

I could almost hear him smirk. "You wanna ride on it?" he asked.

I blinked at him. "Are you serious? Wouldn't we have to get North?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't want to bother North if we didn't absolutely have to- he was a busy man.

"Nah," he shrugged. "I can drive it."

I gave him a blank stare. "You. Driving the sleigh," I said questionably. "I don't believe you."

He just laughed and shrugged his shoulders, leaning against his staff. "I've driven it before- just once, but it went pretty well."

I gave him a dubious look. "Did you run into anything."

He laughed sheepishly. "Almost."

I sighed, glancing back and forth between him and the sleigh. Pros and cons battled in my head. He gave me a hopeful smile and raised his eyebrows, looking at the sleigh and back at me.

I groaned. "I must be a cat, cuz this is gonna kill me, but whatever- let's go," he sighed with a small smile.

"Yes!" he cheered, making me laugh. He took my hand like a total gentleman and helped me up into the sleigh. "For you, milady," he said courteously with a formal tone. I laughed and blew him a kiss as he walked away. He got together all of the reindeer in a few minutes and had the yetis hook them up. I could feel my stomach churning. This was a bad idea.

By the time he finally hopped up in the sleigh, I was nearly shaking. 'It's like being in a plane...yeah, a plane...oh who am I kidding a plane has a top! The sleigh is open for me to fall out of...but I can fly...but what if I'm too in shock to fly? Or what if I hit something and get knocked out- crap this was a bad idea. Bad, baaaaad idea. Don't do it back out now darn it he has the reins in his hands I'm dead.'

He glanced back at me and smiled. "Hey, you okay?" he asked with a worried expression.

I took in a calming breath. "Once we get up in the air I will be," I said shakily.

He frowned at me. "Don't worry- I won't pull any stunts," he laughed.

"Haha yeah," I laughed nervously. "Just go ahead before I back out."

He gave me a comforting smile before he slapped the reins. "Full speed!" he yelled.

My eyes widened dramatically. I held onto the sides for dear life as I felt the sleigh start going at a fast pace. "JACK I REALLY HATE YOU RIGHT NOW!" I shouted over the noise.

"NO YOU DON'T!" he shouted back with a wide grin. I scrambled to hold onto whatever I could. My nails scraped against the wood, causing scratch marks. I had the feeling the yetis wouldn't be too happy about that.

He took the sleigh through a series of loop-de-loops. The only thing that I was thinking was 'kill me now'. This was a very, VERY bad idea.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

"Ohmygosh we have to do that again!" I said excitedly. Jack laughed at me and got down out of the sleigh. He lifted me up and out of the sleigh, and he picked up his staff out of the sleigh.

"So I didn't kill you?" he asked with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh shut up, you! Yes you're right- you can drive a sleigh. Are you happy?" I laughed, bumping into him purposefully.

He laughed and just put an arm around my waist. "Yeah, you could say that I'm happy," he said with a smile.

**Sorry for being gone for a while! Talk about writer's block.**


	5. Chapter 5

Before I say anything else, I'll say this: it's three days before my birthday. And everyone is going into overload.

Seriously, how much excitement can there be over ONE birthday? I had almost had enough of it all.

"What color scheme do you want for the party?" I don't freakin' care.

"Who all are you going to invite?" Oh let me just call all of my best friends up to the North Pole- yeah right.

"Are you sure that's all you want?" _Positive. _

Gracious, thanks for caring, but at the same time, stop it!

If I wanted a party, I think I would've said so. But nooo- I must have a party. It's not even like it's an important birthday. I'm turning fifteen- all that would've really happened was me getting my permit, and even that wasn't that big of a deal. (Honestly, permits are the biggest joke by the government- "You can drive, but you have to be with a parent." Biggest. Joke. Ever.)

To me, parties were always a fail. I'd be fine with just sitting around with my friends and family watching Pitch Perfect, or having a "dance party" with my sister. But why would anyone listen to the birthday girl anyways? It's just the party for her- why should she get a say in it? I hope you guys can hear the intense sarcasm in that.

The only people who weren't getting on my nerves were Bunnymund and Sandy. Which is why I'm currently hanging out with them in the library.

"Is it really that big of a deal for cryin' out loud?!"

I honestly felt bad for the two. They'd been listening to me rant for ten minutes straight now.

Bunnymund snorted with a small smile. "I say jus' get it ova with. Don' worry 'bout it, Selena. It'll be ova soon," he said encouragingly. Sandy made a thumbs up over his head in sand.

I sighed from my place on the couch. "Not soon enough," I grumbled. "Why can't we just sit around watching movies and talking or something?" I was starting to feel bad about complaining. I knew that everyone was putting a lot into my birthday party, but I really don't want them all to feel like they have to make some big deal out of it.

A rapid fire of sand pictures flashed over Sandy's head.

"Why don't I want a party?" I confirmed. He nodded his head, causing me to sigh. "I don't know," I said with a shrug. "Being the center of attention isn't exactly my thing... unless I'm on a stage and I'm singing a solo," I corrected myself.

"Thin' o' it like tha', then," Bunny suggested.

I gave him a flat look. "Think of it like being on stage singing a solo? That's totally different though- you're supposed to be the center of attention then," I countered.

"You're also 'sposed ta be the center o' attention on your birthday," he pointed out. "Come on, mate- how bad could i' be?" he asked.

I felt dread sinking in. "Way to totally jinx it," I groaned, burying my head into a pillow.

A four leaved clover over Sandy's head.

"No, Sandy, I don't think the leprechaun would be much help in this situation."

* * *

The days slowly counted down until I had just one left. I was thinking of nicknaming my birthday Doomsday, but Jack didn't like it very much.

"Come on- it won't be that bad," Jack told me from his place sitting on my bed.

I rolled my eyes at him as I brushed my hair. I looked back at him through the mirror. "Easy for you to say- it's not your birthday," I retorted.

He got up and came over to wrap his arms around me from behind. "Come on- just try to enjoy your birthday. Tooth'll be there," he reminded me. "She wouldn't want you to be down, and I don't want you to be down either."

I huffed. "Darn you and your logic."

He just smiled at me. I felt him move from behind me, but I ignored it. I finally finished brushing my hair and set it down on the vanity. I made a face in the mirror similar to the not impressed meme face. I sighed and turned around.

To see Jack on one knee on the floor?

I'm pretty sure my face read "what the heck" as clear as day.

"Jack...**what** are you doing?" I asked dumbly.

He blinked at me. "Giving you your birthday present of course," he said simply. He pulled a box out of his hoodie pocket and opened it in front of me. Sitting in it was a gorgeous ring that I could easily tell was ring size number five.

"Uh...why are you on one knee then?" I asked once again dumbly. I didn't have a clue as to what to think.

He gave me a confused look. "Isn't that how guys usually present rings to their girlfriends?" he asked innocently.

I immediately died of laughter. "N-No, Jack! That's how they propose!" I laughed, holding my stomach. I leaned back on my vanity and wiped a tear away from my eye. I just couldn't stop laughing! And he started laughing too. Not like I was, though- more of an embarrassed "wow I'm an idiot" laugh.

He shrugged his shoulders and got up off the floor. "Oops," he laughed, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "Guess I should've looked into that more, huh?" he asked with an awkward half smile.

"You tried," I snorted, starting to sober up. "And for that I give you a gold star. Did you really think that was just how people gave others rings?" I asked with a small smile.

He shrugged. "Yeah," he answered. "I guess that would be why you looked like you'd never seen a ring before," he laughed.

I mock-glared at him, crossing my arms defiantly. "Hey now! It took me by surprise- what can I say?" I defended.

He shook his head at me and chuckled. "Anyways, do you like the ring?" he asked, opening the box again for me to see.

I looked down at it. It was a simple silver band with a diamond heart on it, and surrounding the heart on both sides were two small, round diamonds. I blinked at it for a while before a small smile formed on my face. I couldn't believe that he'd actually gotten me a ring. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I was thinking about how I was going to scorn North for making Jack go out and get me a ring, but at the moment I was just too excited.

I giggled at him and threw my arms around him in a hug. "It's perfect," I told him. "I still can't believe you actually got me a ring- it was a joke in the first place!" I laughed.

He gave me a wide-eyed look. "Wait, it was?!" he asked.

I laughed again and nodded my head. "You didn't know that?" I asked him curiously.

He groaned and hit his head against his staff. "Sorry, Selena. The way North said it, it sounded like you were serious," he explained with a sigh.

I giggled and looked down at the ring box in my hands. "It's fine, Jack- I just think it's funny," I commented with a large grin. "I hoped that he would know that I was joking. I really didn't want you to have to get me anything."

He gave me a sideways glance paired with a smirk. "Do you think...?"

It dawned on me. "He totally set us up," I laughed, shaking my head.

"Maybe it was a good thing that he did," Jack suggested, rubbing the back of his head in an almost..._shy_ way. "I learned something about giving rings."

I smiled at him. "How about another lesson- when you give a girl a ring, you're supposed to put it on her hand for her," I giggled. He smiled at me and took the ring into his hand. He carefully slid it onto my ring finger next to my purity ring. I smiled at him and stood up on my tip toes to plant a quick kiss on his lips.

"I love you," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love me, too," I laughed. He rolled his eyes at me and quickly tickled my sides. "EE! Jack! I told you to stop that _yesterday_!" I squealed as I laughed.

He held me tight in his arms from behind me as I squirmed, trying to get away. "Say it," he said in a mock-threatening voice. I could practically hear his smirk.

I fought back a laugh that was just itching to come out. "Never!" I squealed, still trying to get my "captor" to unhand me.

"Say it," he repeated in my ear in a low whisper.

I shivered. Darn it. He got me.

I turned around in his arms and planted my lips on his, snaking my arms around his neck. I ran my fingers through his silky soft hair and pulled myself as close as possible to him. I pulled back and smiled when I saw his smile. Our foreheads laid against each other, and I could hear his calm breathing.

"I love you, too," I whispered. He smiled softly at me.

"This may be really random," he murmured, "but can I please call you Carolyn?" he requested softly.

I sighed, and was about to say no, but then I saw the genuine look in his eyes. He really wanted to. He wasn't joking. And even though I still wanted to say no, I couldn't when he really wanted to.

"If you really want to," I said with a sigh. "Under one condition- not in front of anyone. Just when it's us, or the Guardians, okay?"

He nodded his head. "Whatever you want...Carolyn," he said, as if testing out the name. "I think you look more like a Carolyn than a Selena," he commented off handedly.

I laughed quietly. "You're not the first one who's said that. It's a family name, actually. My grandmother's name is Carolyn," I said with a shrug.

"I like it," he told me with another smile. I smiled back at him, leaning in for another kiss.

A bolt of lightening broke the moment.

I jumped and I felt his grip around me tighten. "Gosh, I hate storms," I mumbled, embarrassed. My legs were trembling. Stupid storms.

Wait...

"What the heck is a thunderstorm doing in the North Pole?" I asked, confused beyond belief.

Jack looked out my window. "Hmm... not sure," he replied. "Then again I don't know much about the weather besides wind and snow," he chuckled.

I gave him a nervous laugh. I was hoping he wasn't picking up on my quickly changing demeanor. I could feel the electricity running through the air again. My head was swimming, and I couldn't think straight.

"Ow!"

I jumped back from Jack. He put a hand on his neck and rubbed it. "Did you just shock me?" he asked curiously.

I blinked and looked down at my hands. A bright energy crackled around my fingers before it dissipated. An unbelieving breath came out of my lips. What had I done?

I blinked up at him wordlessly, my eyes wide. "Jack, I...I'm so sorry..." I stuttered.

He approached me. "It's okay-"

I stepped back from him. "Jack, I just-" I glanced out the window at the storm. "I need to be alone for a bit," I finished with a shuddering breath. He looked at me with a wilted expression, but nodded. He picked up his staff and walked out of my room, leaving with one last lingering gaze. The door shut softly behind him.

I let out a horrified shudder. I glanced up from the floor to the window. I walked over to my bed in almost a daze. I sat down on it and pressed my hands up against the bay windows. The storm seemed to call me.

I felt a charge of electricity flow through my body and go to my fingertips. The window they rested on shattered into a million pieces. Not knowing what I was doing, I flew out the window.

The energy was incredible. Amazing. It was nothing like I'd ever felt. Golden energy crackled all around my body. Wind whipped around my body. Rain poured down mercilessly. And I just floated there, eyes closed.

I wiggled my fingers. The energy needed to be let out.

My eyes flashed open. Unknown to me, they'd turned a dark honey color.

My fist curled into a palm. It uncurled it. A large bolt flew out of it.

I was efficiently knocked out of my daze.

I blinked and gasped. In a split second, I saw the bolt headed straight toward the workshop. And then the boom.

I felt myself flying back in the air. I landed roughly onto the icy ground. I coughed and sat up as much as I could, leaning mainly against my right arm for support. I blinked open my eyes and squinted.

I didn't have to stare for long before I realized that the workshop was on fire.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is dedicated to fleetpoco on Tumblr! They drew the amazing picture for this story! LOVE YOU FLEETY! :D**

The workshop was in ruins. No one could deny that. It had taken an hour to get all of the flames out, and only burnt toys were left behind. Everyone survived, yes. Well...at least they hoped.

Jack couldn't find Selena anywhere. He had first gone to her room and found it lying in ashes. When he didn't find her in the rubble, he had kept searching. But he still couldn't find her.

Everyone but Selena had been accounted for. Where _was_ she?

* * *

I don't know how long I sat there in the snow. I couldn't make myself move. I tried, but I just couldn't. Time had slowed, along with my mind. I couldn't think straight at all. All I could do was sit and watch from a distance as the flames were slowly put out.

I thought about going back. I thought about Jack and everyone else. I prayed that they made it. I prayed that they would forgive me. Who knew what had happened. Certainly not me.

After a long time, I weakly got up from the icy floor. I gazed sadly after the workshop. I couldn't go back. I just couldn't.

I slowly conjured up a waterspout below me and floated away quietly.

* * *

The trip took a long time. I lost track of how much time went by. All I remember is just floating slowly through the air to my destination, feeling the weight of the world on me. Thinking about how everyone must have reacted. Imagining them going through piles of burnt toys.

I found myself sitting on a bench in the Wisteria Tunnel in Japan. It was so beautiful...different colors of purple and white wisteria hanging down elegantly...it reminded me of Bunnymund's Warren. I glanced around it and sighed. What was I even doing here?

I saw a cute little girl with short black hair come wandering up the path. She had on an adorable little blue dress with white polka-dots, and the brownest eyes you've ever seen. She ran around in the lush grass barefooted, smiling at the few people in the tunnel. She happened to catch my gaze and she gasped.

She ran over to me and plopped down on the bench next to me. "好奇心! 好奇心! 私は前に見たことがありません! ここでは数日前でした!" she said excitedly, tugging on my sleeve.

I stared at her with a confused expression. "Umm...I'm sorry...I don't speak Japanese," I said with an embarrassed laugh.

She tilted her head at me for a moment before a flash passed through her eyes. "Curiosity! I see you here before," she said in broken English. "A few day ago," she told me with a large smile.

I smiled at her. "Did you now?" I asked her.

She nodded her head. "Yes!" she said excitedly. She jumped off the bench and pulled on my hand. "Come!" she giggled. I got up and let her pull me along through the garden tunnel. Not many people were there, but the few that were there just smiled at the sight of a little girl pulling along her imaginary friend.

She pulled me along for quite some time. She followed the basic path, but she soon took a sharp left turn. "Where are we going?" I asked her curiously.

She smiled back at me. "You will see," she quipped with a giggle. She continued to pull me along through the wisteria. By now, we didn't pass anyone. We were off on our own path that not many people came down.

She finally stopped, and I looked up. A dome of wisteria of all shades of purple tangled in with bright green vines was above our heads. A small garden of flowers and lush green grass stood all around a small pool of blue water. It looked like a Thomas Kinkade painting. She went over and sat by the water on her knees.

"I found path few day ago when you visit," she told me, dipping her hand gently in the water. I watched as the ripples went out slowly, smoothly. "I curious suddenly. Mother say to me to not go on path, but I did." She looked back at me. "I told no person," she said with a smile. "It special place," she finished, looking around the little paradise.

I sat down on my knees next to her, nodding slowly. "Yeah, it is. Why did you bring me here, though?" I asked her quietly.

She smiled brightly at me. "You help me find it," she replied easily. "You special- it special," she commented.

I blinked over at her, adjusting my glasses with my hand. She couldn't have been older than nine...ten at most. And yet she was so wise already. I could tell she was.

"Why do you frown?" her little voice asked. I could tell that she was worried.

I sighed and looked out over the water. "I made a big mistake, and I'm afraid my friends will be mad at me for it," I explained, not taking my eyes off of a beautiful flower that my eye had caught.

She grinned at me and ran over to the flower. She plucked it gently out of the ground and brought it over to me. She held it up to my face.

"Look," she said. "It very beautiful, yes?" she asked. I nodded, not really sure where she was going.

"It rare flower," she told me softly, stroking the satin-like petals. She looked up at me. "You like flower," she said. "Look- there is something wrong with flower," she motioned to a small blemish on one of the petals.

She fingered the flower gently as I inspected the spot. "Wrong thing not seen until look closely," she mentioned, holding the flower up in the air. "It still beautiful."

I blinked at her, slowly catching onto what she was saying. "So...are you saying that I made just one mistake? And that it won't be noticed?" I asked hesitantly, still doubting myself. Surely the lack of toys at Christmas would be noticed.

She nodded. "Friends will for...for..." she made a cute face as she struggled with the word.

"Forget?" I supplied. She shook her head. I thought for a moment before it hit me. "Forgive? Do you mean forgive?" I asked her excitedly. I had no clue why I was so excited over what this little girl was saying, but I just knew that she was saying it for some reason.

She perked right up, her yes brightening. "Yes! Yes! For...give," she stumbled over her words. She smiled at me. "Friends forgive friends," she advised wisely. I smiled at her and tapped her nose. She giggled at me, and felt her nose.

"It wet," she commented, making a confused expression.

I smiled at her. "It's a drop of curiosity," I told her. "What is your name, sweetie?" I asked her.

She smiled at me happily. "Hanu!"

I smiled back at her, motioning for her to lean in closely. "My name is Selena," I whispered secretively.

She giggled at me. "Seh...lee...nah," she said slowly, testing out my name. She smiled at me once more, and it was then that I noticed that she was missing a tooth on her bottom row.

I knew then that I had to get back. I had to see Tooth. I had to tell her about little Hanu's tooth.

* * *

North sighed, rubbing his forehead with his hand. "We searched..._everywhere_," he stressed, tears clouding into his deep blue eyes. He shook his head, looking down at the floor in shame. "And nothing," he whispered.

Angela Clause sighed and gave her husband a sympathetic smile. She set down a plate of cookies and a mug of eggnog in front of him, but he just stared at it blankly. She sat down in the chair opposite of him at the table in their kitchen. She glanced around the little cabin kitchen. Their home was buried deep in the ice castle, and thankfully, the fire hadn't reached this far in. She looked back to her husband, setting her small hand on top of his in comfort.

"Nicholas..." she pressed, bending down to look up into his crestfallen eyes. "I'm sure she's fine. She's made it out of worse," she reminded him.

He just sighed and shook his head. "I know, Angie..." he murmured, turning his hand over to hold hers. "I'm just worried about Jack. And Tooth. And Bunny. And Sandy," he listed, shaking his head still. "She's effected them all so much...and I feel like we'll never be able to protect her," he admitted.

Angela straightened up in her chair, giving her husband a stern look. "Well, I don't think that just sitting around is going to help any," she told him seriously. "Now, where was she last seen?" she asked.

He put his elbows up on the table top and put his hands together, resting his chin on them. "She was with Jack...of course," he laughed wistfully. "He had just given her her birthday present...and he said something about a...spark, or something," he recalled slowly.

Angela rolled her eyes. "Well, they're in love- of course there's a spark!" she said exasperatedly.

"No, no," he insisted. "It was a different kind of spark...electrical," he told her.

She gave him a confused expression. "I don't understand..."

He sighed. "Neither do I," he admitted, running his large hand through his white hair. "Neither do I."

* * *

Jack sat on the edge of the remains of the ice castle. His staff stood in his hands limply, and his hoodie hung over his head. His eyes stared out at the cold terrain of the North Pole. He breathed a sigh, hardly noticing the puff of cool air coming from out of his parted mouth.

Carolyn. That was the only word he could think of. Carolyn. And all he wanted to know was if she was okay.


End file.
